1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgical device and an overtube (outer sleeve), and particularly, relates to an endoscopic surgical device and an overtube that can operate in a state where an endoscope and a treatment tool inserted into a body cavity are interlocked with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the endoscopic surgery of inserting a treatment tool and an endoscope into a patient's body cavity and performing treatment work while observing, using the endoscope, the treatment state of an affected part using the treatment tool inserted into the body cavity has been known. In this surgery, in order for a surgeon to obtain a visual field where surgery is easy, the operation of changing the observation position of the endoscope is performed when necessary.
Generally, in the endoscopic surgery, a surgeon's hand is blocked due to the operation of the treatment tool, and the operation of changing the observation position of the endoscope is performed by an assistant called a scopist (endoscopic technician). For this reason, when the observation position of the endoscope is changed, the surgeon should serially give instructions to the assistant. Therefore, the work of correctly directing the orientation of the endoscope to a direction desired by the surgeon is difficult, and stress is likely to be imposed on the surgeon. Additionally, since the assistant performs an operation after the surgeon issues an instruction, there is a tendency that surgery time is likely to be prolonged. Additionally, the assistant should operate the endoscope so as not to interfere with a surgeon's procedure, and the operation is likely to become complicated.
In contrast, for example, an endoscopic surgery system, which moves the treatment tool while following the fluctuation of the visual field of the endoscope for the purpose of smoothly performing endoscopic surgery, is disclosed in JP2004-141486A. In this endoscopic surgery system, a treatment part of the treatment tool is kept from deviating from the visual field of the endoscope by detecting the movement distance (the rotational angle and the amount of insertion and extraction) of the endoscope in a state where the endoscope and the treatment tool have been inserted into an integral sheath (guide member), and controlling the movement distance (the rotational angle and the amount of insertion and extraction) of the treatment tool with respect to the sheath on the basis of the detection result.
Additionally, an endoscopic surgery device that changes the visual field of the endoscope while following the movement of the treatment tool inserted into the body cavity during the endoscopic surgery is disclosed in JP2003-325436A. This endoscopic surgery device is provided by mechanically coupling the treatment tool to a distal end part of the endoscope to integrally move the treatment tool and the distal end part of the endoscope to move the observation optical axis of the endoscope in a direction in which the treatment tool moves.